


betrayal

by polar_bear123



Category: GOT7
Genre: Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Park Jinyoung - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_bear123/pseuds/polar_bear123





	betrayal

王嘉尔在台上的时候就感觉到了那个人的视线，紧追不舍，像是要绕上来的附生藤蔓。  
他其实有点不喜欢被这样盯着，让人没有安全感。但是今天却是一个例外。他甚至在弯腰的时候轻轻向那个人眨了眨眼睛，有点调皮。散光的自己虽然看不清那个人的容貌，但是也可以感受到他蔓延开的笑意。  
王嘉尔顶着欢呼声下台的时候，突然趔趄了一下。他扶着自己依然酸软的腰，心里已经骂了林在范一万遍。  
“你没事吗？”那个人温柔的声音撞进耳朵，像是温暖的夏日海水涌上来包裹住身子。王嘉尔心瞬间漏跳了一拍。抬起头，不就是那个一直注视着他的人吗？  
“没事吧，要不去坐一下吧。”那个人看上去是询问，实际上已经握着他的手臂带到了吧台。  
王嘉尔有点迷糊，看着面前和善地看着他的那人，也像是没有离开的意愿。  
完了。王嘉尔脑子里只想起这两个字。  
我好像还没有见过笑起来这么好看的男人。眉眼弯弯地看着你，好脾气得不像话，简直像是会包容一切的完美爱人。  
想到现任爱人，王嘉尔弯起来的嘴角又耷拉下去。虽然作为一个男人，他并不期望对方时时刻刻关注他，但是…完事之后就走人的确让他有点受伤。所以爱玩的puppy在爱人的严格管教下收敛了一段时间，今天晚上却突然叛逆发作。  
想到这里，他自暴自弃地抛给朴珍荣一个媚眼，“帅哥，要不要喝一杯啊？他自说自话地给朴珍荣和自己点了伏特加马提尼。  
对着朴珍荣若有所思的脸，他举杯示意了一下就送到嘴边。结果手腕上传来那人手心的温度，阻止了他的动作。  
王嘉尔不解地看着他。  
“你醉了怎么办？我可不知道怎么送你回家。”朴珍荣笑着说。  
“也许你比我先醉呢，切。”王嘉尔推开挡住他的手一饮而尽。  
朴珍荣微微摇晃着手里的酒杯，含笑看着他。  
“Jackson，Jackson…”朴珍荣推了推已经枕着手臂睡在吧台上的王嘉尔。结果大男孩孩子气地嘟囔了几声，干脆把脸埋在手臂里，一副不耐烦的样子。  
“真是麻烦，那我就送你回家吧。”朴珍荣扶起男孩的手臂，感受到衣服之下劲瘦的肌肉，脸上笑得越加温柔。

发现林在范出轨的时候，朴珍荣一点都不意外。反倒有如释重负的感觉，就像伦理剧里终于出现了绝症梗一样，一边嫌弃，一边沉溺其中。  
与其说是嫉妒，生气，伤心，不知所措，纠结这一系列正常爱人的反应，朴珍荣更有一种小孩子的好奇心。是怎么样的人呢？会让林在范心动？  
看到是那样子年轻的男孩子，舞蹈张扬得全场尖叫，烟嗓吟唱得几近诱惑，面对掌声关注自然得如同明星一样，微微鞠躬，甚至还会送个坏坏的wink。  
朴珍荣设想过很多次林在范会为了什么样的人去苦心经营这样一场骗局。明明是那么怕麻烦的人。  
也许会有一点自己的影子，但大概总是安静的，不需要爱去经营的，冷淡厌倦，随时可以抽身而出的。  
但不知道会是一个小太阳，需要满满的爱去灌溉的小幼苗。  
朴珍荣看他一个人喝酒，刚开始还闷闷的，一言不发。一杯接着一杯，他的话匣子也打开了。在酒精的作用下，他的脸颊有点泛红，眼神湿润润的，简直就像是谁家遗失的大型犬。  
“珍荣啊，你真是好人，还陪着我喝酒。我觉得一个人喝酒真的很可怜。”王嘉尔自来熟地抓着朴珍荣的手，他的手心有点烫。  
虽然被一个初出茅驴的小子说了半语，朴珍荣还是噙着笑看着他，“一个人的话就不要来喝酒了。”  
“可是我好难过。”王嘉尔不自觉地嘟起嘴，看得朴珍荣手痒痒的。“为什么他不喜欢我呢？我觉得我对他真的很好啊。做完爱就跑走的男人不是很过分吗？”  
“是很过分，你到底喜欢他什么呢？”朴珍荣顺着他的话笑着说。  
王嘉尔定定看了他一眼，突然一头栽倒在他肩膀上。热热的呼吸喷在裸露的脖子上，朴珍荣不自在地想扶他起来。  
“珍荣，让我抱一下。”闷闷的声音。  
“好好，你呆够了再起来吧。”朴珍荣把手放在他腰上，小心翼翼感受着手下的质感。  
“不要占我便宜。”王嘉尔别扭地动了动身子，可是酒泡软了的声音简直像是在撒娇。  
朴珍荣笑着把手移到小孩的后背，有一下没一下的拍着。  
“朴珍荣，你身上的味道好熟悉。”王puppy深吸了一口，像是在思考哪里闻过。  
朴珍荣僵了一秒，马上接话说，“大众款，应该很多人都用的吧。”  
“怎么没有品味啊？”王嘉尔马上放弃思考，抬起头认真地说，“我送你一款吧，绝对独特。我自己制作的。我将来会是很厉害的香水调配师。”  
朴珍荣有一点恍惚，好像林在范曾经也说过这样的话。面对着Jackson不满他走神的眼神，朴珍荣赶紧把心思拉回来，“对对，我们Jackson一定会是的。”  
“一点都不走心。”小孩毫不领情地转过身子。

朴珍荣发誓他把王嘉尔送到家门口的时候，他真的就只是想送他回家。虽然小孩很漂亮也很有趣，但是恶作剧开始得太快就不好玩了。他喜欢谋划着调整着，看着猎物一步一步跌进陷阱的过程。比起一步到位，他更喜欢每个阶段的微小奖励带来的惊喜，可以填补很多无聊时间呢。  
但是…他控制不住全身的颤栗，本来享受着游戏的心情瞬间被打破，他不由得带着几分暴躁地拽着Jackson往前走。  
“是这里吗？Jackson”他发觉他的嗓子有点发干。  
王嘉尔抱怨地挣了挣朴珍荣的手，“好痛，不要抓这么紧。”  
再熟悉不过的家门。曾经是他跟林在范达成梦想的房子。当时两个人只是一腔热血，几乎是身无分文来到这个城市，每天都起早贪黑工作，为的只是想要一个不用跟别人合租的房子，不用忍受那种视线。  
当时两个人面对这个房子的欣喜还依稀残留。但是现在这房子的往昔记忆正在被一点一点侵蚀…  
朴珍荣走到这个小区的时候，已经有点害怕，但是他抱着最后的希望，林在范总不至于，不至于麻木到这种地步。事实证明，如果不是麻木的话，一定就是赤裸裸的羞辱。  
“宿舍到了吗？你怎么不敲门啊，Mark会来开门的。”王嘉尔半个身子扑在门上，门敲得砰砰响。  
朴珍荣赶紧抓住他的手，“别吵醒邻居。”他掏出自己的钥匙，想要开门。结果当然是打不开，他对自己冷笑一声，到底是在期待些什么。  
“珍荣，好痒。”王嘉尔眼看就要在手里滑下去，幸好朴珍荣已经掏到了钥匙。  
屋内的样子已经是大变样了。也是，那些老古董的家具总也不该再留着了。  
今夜以来，他一直都把一切当作一场游戏。包括林在范的出轨。但是只有站在这个房间里的时候，他才感受到原来心里的洞还是在无可避免地变大，空落落的风吹进去，鼓起来。就像这个失去的房间这么大吧。  
王嘉尔突然挣脱开他的手臂，跌跌撞撞地朝里屋走去。朴珍荣赶紧追上去。  
小孩整个人横躺在床上，随便挣了几脚就脱掉了鞋子。拉着被子就往身上盖。“珍荣啊，我到家了，你也快点回去吧。”  
面对对方毫不客气的言论，朴珍荣真是哭笑不得。打开手机一看已经11点了，上面有3通林在范的未接来电，一个短信。  
朴珍荣盯着屏幕里的短信，“你在哪里？怎么还不回家？快点打电话给我。”他抬起头看了一眼鼓起来的被子包，慢腾腾地打下，“今天赶项目，估计要通宵，你先睡吧。”  
“Jackson，太晚了，我能睡你这里吗？”朴珍荣问道。  
“嗯嗯，你想睡哪里就哪里吧。”王嘉尔困极了，几乎最后两个音都被吞在肚子里。  
朴珍荣把手机放在一边，走到床边，有一下没一下地玩着王嘉尔落在在被子外面几根头发。  
王嘉尔知趣地往旁边滚了滚，“你睡这边，别玩我了。”依旧是闭着眼睛。  
朴珍荣慢慢坐下来，“没关系吗？你男朋友不会生气吗？我睡了他的位置。”  
王嘉尔突然睁开眼睛，像是想到什么，又泄气地转过身，“他才不会呢？睡吧睡吧，明天我洗一下就是了。”  
话刚刚说完，王嘉尔就看到朴珍荣的脸突然在面前放大，然后是嘴唇上软软的触感。  
朴珍荣退开一步看他的反应。  
王嘉尔愣了三秒，才突然有点慌乱地指着他，“你你…”  
朴珍荣继续压上去，没有一丝犹豫，直接攻城略地。王嘉尔想推拒他，但是身子软软的热热的，只能任他胡作非为。  
朴珍荣急躁地在他湿润柔软的口腔里进进出出，灵活的舌头舔舐过他的牙齿，搅动起他被酒精麻痹的舌头，霸道地堵住他的嘴巴，任由甜美的津液顺着下巴留下。  
朴珍荣好笑地看着本来做什么都堂堂正正的小孩，突然乖巧地仰着头一副任君采撷的样子。“是不是很后悔把大灰狼带回家？”  
小孩却突然伸出粉嫩的舌头，天真无邪地指着说，“有点痛。”大眼睛再信赖不过地看着你，好像在跟你抱怨受伤的膝盖一样理所应当。  
朴珍荣呼吸一窒，这小孩绝对是故意的。  
朴珍荣这次接受了小孩的意见，用温柔安慰着小孩的舌头。当他亲昵地咬着他王嘉尔下嘴唇上的嫩肉慢慢厮磨，手也已经悄悄地移到了胸口的位置。  
王嘉尔的衣服被慢慢撩起来，他故意放慢这个动作，享受着小孩咬着嘴唇情动的样子。是比想象中还要完美的身材，雪白的胸膛上，粉红的花蕊微微有点不自然地红肿，漂亮的腹肌上是星星点点的吻痕。这些痕迹让朴珍荣的眼神微微冷下来。  
小孩敏感地感受到朴珍荣的情绪，着急地挺起身子寻求着爱抚，朴珍荣眸色又危险地深了下去。  
朴珍荣不轻不重地掐了一把乳头，王嘉尔浑身像过了电一样，喉咙口发出急促的呼吸声。  
朴珍荣吻着他上下抖动的喉结，一边慢慢解开他的裤子。  
一直安静的小孩好像突然回过神来，一把拉住裤子，眼神里带着恳求，“不行，这个不行。”  
“为什么不行呢？怕被林在范知道吗？”朴珍荣抚摸着他握着裤子边的手，像是在催促他放手。  
王嘉尔脑子里一片浆糊，哪里还想得到为什么朴珍荣会知道林在范，“不行，不行。”  
“Jackson，都到这一步了，已经来不及了，”他慢慢地剥离开王嘉尔的手，诱哄一样地在他耳边说道，“Jackson，很舒服的，我不会让你难受的。”  
王嘉尔有点失神地看着自己的外裤连着内裤被朴珍荣慢慢脱下来，自己明明知道不对，却好像还隐隐期待着什么。  
“啊，珍荣，不行。”王嘉尔感到自己的下体进入了一个温柔湿润的地方，急速胀大的同时，也让他感到害怕。他轻轻推拒着朴珍荣的脑袋，“不行，太脏了。”小烟嗓带着可怜的哭音，不知道是不喜欢还是太过于刺激。  
“没关系的，会很爽的。”朴珍荣说完就继续埋头下去。  
王嘉尔抓着他的头发，力道有点重。但是朴珍荣并没有说什么，只是一心一意地讨好着嘴里的小玩意儿。  
王嘉尔看着他殷红的嘴唇包裹着自己的下体，清秀的脸上那双温柔的眼睛还带着笑意看着他。他感到下体涨得发痛。  
“Jackson，没关系的哦，射也是可以的哦。”  
朴珍荣的左手安抚着被冷落的囊袋，轻轻揉捏。Jackson捂着嘴巴，发出小动物一样呜呜的声音，眼睛里盈盈的装着星光。  
朴珍荣坏心眼地用指甲刮过他泪汩汩的马眼，果然如愿以偿地听到Jackson从指缝中泄露出的性感呻吟。  
“Jackson，他帮你做过这种事情吗？”朴珍荣突然停下手里的动作，认真地看着王嘉尔。  
突然被提到林在范，王嘉尔愣了两秒，但还是身体的感官感受占了第一位，他迷蒙蒙地摸着朴珍荣的脸，被情欲浸透的声音迷茫而又不知恬足，“珍荣，帮帮我。”  
“很好，就这样叫我的名字吧。”朴珍荣亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，手里的动作突然加快。  
“珍…珍荣啊…”王嘉尔惊呼出声，身体瞬间绷直。然后又软软躺下去，没有什么抵抗就睡过去了。  
朴珍荣苦笑着看着自己手上的精液和鼓起的裆部。

 

“Jackson，你今天怎么迟到了？”林在范低头批阅着文件，并没有看着站在办公桌前的王嘉尔，语气淡淡地说。但是多年的身居高位已经让他有了不怒自威的气场。  
王嘉尔绞着自己的手，许久没有说话。  
原本等着Jackson走上来撒娇讨好的林在范，终于皱着眉抬起头看着他。王嘉尔像是在下决心一样，直视着林在范一鼓作气地说，“经理，我想要辞职。”  
“为什么？”林在范严厉地看着他。比起朴珍荣做戏般的逗弄，林在范却是十足十的压迫得Jackson想转头就跑。  
王嘉尔咽了一口口水，小心翼翼地把昨天编好的理由搬出来，“最近在帮老师做一个项目，时间上可能来不及。我就想把实习辞掉。”  
林在范看着他躲躲闪闪的视线，心里已经明白了大半。不知道为什么他突然想起朴珍荣，如果现在站在这里的是朴珍荣，他大概是绝对不会有这种不专业的表现的。他会把一个简单的理由扩充到起因发展经过，以及心理历程全部真真切切地娓娓道来，看着你的眼睛，恳切得让你无法拒绝。  
王嘉尔明显没有这种老奸巨猾的潜质，所以在面对林在范问他是什么项目，哪个老师时，他明显愣了一下，才结结巴巴地回复，堂皇得不行。  
林在范叹了一口气，放下手里的笔，慢慢走近王嘉尔，“是我做错了什么吗？”  
明明是温和的语气，王嘉尔却硬生生地往后退了一步，惊慌地抵住他贴上来的胸膛。  
林在范一把拉下他防御性的手臂，强迫他接受自己的拥抱，语气有点闷闷的，“是那天我没有留下来，你生气了吗？我不是有意的，我真的很喜欢你啊。”最后的叹息幽幽地，哪里还有半点霸道的意味，只是太喜欢了，所以带来的怯懦罢了。  
王嘉尔被他提起前天的事情，脸瞬间涨红，哪里还有半点抵抗的力气。他把头埋在林在范的肩膀上，深深嗅了一口，是他熟悉的香水味。淡淡的柑橘味道，跟他一点都不像，反而更像是朴珍荣，那个笑起来眼角会堆起温柔的褶子的男人，会用的香水。  
林在范被他的举动撩拨，手已经不安分地摸到了王嘉尔的屁股上，“所以，到底为什么要生气呢？”  
王嘉尔差点跳起来。他想挣开林在范的怀抱，却被死死桎梏住，只能任由其四处放火。  
“别摸了！”王嘉尔恼怒地踢了踢林在范的脚。  
林在范觉得他闹别扭的样子也可爱极了。林在范本来逡巡在光滑后背的右手，突然转向胸前的茱萸上打着圈。王嘉尔眼圈一红，挣扎着的身子瞬间就失了大半力气，只能软软偎在林在范宽阔的胸膛上。  
“Jackson，Jackson，Jackson…”林在范像是念不够这个名字一样，珍惜地喊了一遍又一遍，像是在确认他的存在。可惜Jackson看不到他眼中更为深情的温柔。  
林在范把手伸进他裤子之前，困惑地低头看了看没有反应的Jackson。Jackson默默流着泪，眼睛睁得大大的，像是失神一样。  
林在范吓了一跳，赶紧把他的衣服理理好，又着急地用手背给他擦眼泪。“哭什么？哭什么？像小孩子一样。”无奈中带着宠溺。  
“你欺负我，我讨厌你。”王嘉尔粗暴地揉了揉自己的眼睛，委屈得不行。林在范一把打开他的手，细心地用手帕给他擦眼泪。  
“是啊，我是坏人。别哭了，乖。”林在范哭笑不得地安慰他。  
“我要辞职。”王嘉尔坚定地说。  
林在范脸色瞬间转阴，他转身走向自己的办公桌，“你别无理取闹。你要什么就直接说，不要拿辞职威胁我。我不是那么容易威胁的。”  
王嘉尔撇了撇嘴，像是在控制自己的情绪，“我要辞职，就是这样，你房子的钥匙我也还给你。”说着就把一个钥匙放在茶几上。  
林在范几乎可以感觉到他太阳穴上突突的跳动。  
“你当实习是什么，我不同意。”林在范没有看他，只是不耐烦地挥了挥手，像是要叫他出去。  
王嘉尔郑重地弯了个腰转身出去。他是决心要当这次是永别。  
林在范握着笔的手一紧再紧，爆出青筋。他恨恨地剁下手里的钢笔，笔尖折断，在整洁的文件上洇出黑色墨迹。

 

果然是在一起久了，就连喜欢的人也趋同了。  
朴珍荣慢慢撕下面包，送向嘴里，面带微笑地看着对面的林在范。  
林在范被他看得有点心虚。“怎么了？心情这么好？”  
“没什么，遇到一个特别可爱的小孩。是我们公司新员工。”  
林在范愣了一下，想起公司新进来的Jackson，“是吗？这么巧，我们公司最近也进了一个特别有意思的实习生。”想起Jackson昨天突如其来的辞职宣言，他突然有点烦躁。与其说是辞职不如说是分手。  
“对了，这周我要去香港出差。”  
“咦？怎么突然？”  
“你应该懂得的啊，你上个月不是也一直出差，没办法的么。”朴珍荣耸耸肩说道。  
林在范脸色尴尬一瞬，又马上转回正常，“那就辛苦你了，我们家里的顶梁柱。”

温暖的阳光照进来，少年裸露的半边肩膀被镀上一层金光，朴珍荣俯下身，轻轻吻住他的眼睑。像是风尘仆仆的王子终于遇见了睡美人。  
“你干嘛？”王嘉尔的声音有点沙哑，带着一夜纵欲之后的疲惫与餍足。  
“叫醒装睡的小猪啊。”朴珍荣的声音还是初见时的温柔，让王嘉尔觉得自己就要溺死在其中。  
王嘉尔还想反驳句什么，就听见手机震动的声音。  
是林在范，王嘉尔有点心虚地看了眼朴珍荣。“我已经辞职了，不会再和他见面了。”  
朴珍荣搂着他，亲了亲他的眉角，“我当然相信你啊。”  
“干嘛不接？我倒是很好奇他回答来说些什么呢？”朴珍荣已经嗅上了他的脖子。王嘉尔有时候觉得朴珍荣比他还要像puppy，总是扑在自己身上，还闻来闻去的。  
“Jackson”电话里传来林在范的声音。  
王嘉尔整个人被圈在朴珍荣的怀抱里，而那个人不安分的手已经滑进了他的裤子里。


End file.
